zhongjifandomcom-20200216-history
1st Round
The 77th episode of the Zhong Ji series. This is the premiere of ''K.O.3an Guo''. Episode Information :Series: K.O.3an Guo :Season: 01 :Episode No: 01 :Chinese: 第一回 :Original Airdate: February 27, 2009 / February 28, 2009 :Previous Episode: Final Round of The X-Family :Next Episode: 2nd Round Summary Since childhood, Guan Yu and Zhang Fei have ended up in expulsion from schools. 12 years later, Guan Yu and Zhang Fei meet Liu Bei upon arriving to Yu Teng High School, their 24th school, just as a group from Huang Jin High School arrives to invade them. Guan Yu manages to chase them away, however, the students of Yu Teng High School still refuses to let them in. Wanting to use Guan Yu and Zhang Fei's powers to his advantage, Liu Bei suggests that they enroll Dong Han Academy by becoming sworn brothers. Wanting to finish high school, Guan Yu and Zhang Fei agree to the idea. Wang Da Dong, Wang Ya Se, and Ding Xiao Yu (the former protagonists of KO One) from the Gold Dimension and Xiu from the Iron Dimension go on a cross-dimensional vacation together, and arrive in the Silver Dimension. In an unexpected turn of events, Da Dong accidentally drops a penny that inadvertantly pushes a human-sized rock off the mountains and crush Liu Bei just as the boys swear their oaths. Because their oath involved dying on the same day, Guan Yu attempts to commit suicide to fulfill their oath, but Zhang Fei knocks him out before he could do so. Da Dong and the others arrive to see the commotion. When they realize that Liu Bei, who still lives, is Xiu's alternate counterpart, they force him to impersonate Liu Bei for the time being while they take him to the Gold Dimension for medical treatment. They manage to switch just before Guan Yu wakes up. On their first day in Dong Han Academy, Guan Yu encounters Diao Chan, the principal's daughter, and Xiu/Liu Bei makes an impression on his class when he answers all of the teacher's questions correctly. That same day, Diao Chan discusses the three new boys with her best friend Xiao Qiao, who has great affection by them. Their conversation is interrupted by Zhao Yun's arrival, which unintentionally causes great commotion to all girls, except Diao Chan, around him. Hua Xiong from He Dong Institute stands outside the gates of Dong Han Academy, screaming for Zhao Yun to come out. But he refuses. All security guards meet him in battle, but they all end up being defeated in action. Principal Wang Yun asks Cao Cao, the student-body president, for solutions. Cao Cao, having heard of the arrival of Xiu/Liu Bei, Guan Yu and Zhang Fei, suggests to ask Guan Yu for help. Guan Yu promises to help chase away Hua Xiong on one condition: to avoid expulsion under any circumstances. Just then, Zhao Yun arrives after he promised Diao Chan to chase Hua Xiong away. However, Guan Yu refuses to let go of his promise to Principal Wang and the two erupt in a close-to-hand fight. The episode ends with Guan Yu attempting to kick Zhao Yun. Notes *This episode features the first appearances of Guan Yu, Zhang Fei, Zhao Yun, Liu Bei, Xiao Qiao, Diao Chan, Cao Cao and Jiang Gan. Category:K.O.3an Guo episodes